lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
LPW Honor Roll (2011)
Wellington, New Zealand | typen=2 | type1=Schizo | type2=LPW |lastevent=Homecoming |nextevent=At All Costs |lastevent2=Homecoming |nextevent2=Pick Your Posion }} Honor Roll was the third Honor Roll e-wrestling supercard and achievement awards show produced by Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), presented by its Insanity and Pyromania brands. The event took place during the 17.2 cycle on January 14, 2011 at the TSB Bank Arena in Wellington, New Zealand. Nine matches were announced for the card. The main event was a two out of three falls match for the LPW International Heavyweight Championship, where Styxx, was beaten by Ken Ryans. In addition, the event played host to the 2010 Achievement Awards and the 2011 class of LPW Hall of Famers was to be announced, but the latter was postponed to a later date. Background At Pyromania 17.1, the red-hot Ken Ryans was able to get the better of Pyromania's first round draft pick Ultramarcus. After the match, Ryans pulled out the briefcase he won at Redemption (2008) from the Inferno 7 match in which he earned a world title match. He then announced that he would challenge Styxx for the LPW International Heavyweight Championship at Honor Roll. Event Pre-show *In the pre-show, Azreal defeated Pyromania superstars Jack "The Pitbull" Daniels, Kaiser Kidd and Richard Michaels, using a roll-up pin on Daniels for the win. Preliminary matches *Kaptain Krossbones overcame Dante Odiah and Ian Oberon in a Triple Threat match after hitting The Jolly Rodger. *Big B. Brown proved all of his critcs wrong, overcoming Seth Omega, Nigel Vanderbilt and champion Son of Shockey to win the LPW Hardcore Championship. *DeSean J. Connery, as well as earning a LPW Western States Heritage Championship match, qualified for the thrird round of the Phoenix Cup, alongside Cripsy, Ryan James, and Sean Jensen. Main event matches *Tromboner Man overcame Mass Chaos, with the help of Seth Omega. After demantling TBM on the steel steps, Chaos was attacked by Omega with a chair, before Omega escapted through the crowd. *Ash Strife once again defended his title successfully, showing off his new agility, hitting a diving splash for the win. *The Watchmen retained their LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship belts after The Hardcore Degenerates attacked contenders The Prophecy of Violence, with Watchmen taking advantage and hitting the Repentance/Last Laugh combination to finish the match. *LPW World Heavyweight Championship Sheepster no-showed his match against Morpheus, leaving his title reign in jeopardy. *''Pyromania'' General Manager Drew Michaels came up short against Ultramarcus, who hit the Canadian Destroyer for the win. *Ken Ryans, after only returning at Altered Reality V, defeated Styxx for the LPW International Heavyweight Championship, covering Styxx twice after hitting the Death Row DDT. Results Red ██ indicates an Insanity-exclusive match, blue ██ indicates a Pyromania-exclusive match, and white indicates an interpromotional match. Phoenix Cup entrances and eliminations Red ██ indicates wrestlers who qualified for the next round of the Phoenix Cup. * Atlas Adams was already eliminated, but illegally entered the ring and eliminated Cripsy. Achievement Awards External links Honor Roll (2011) Honor Roll (2011)